Shovel Knight vs. Shantae
Shovel Knight vs. Shantae is Season 2 Episode 11 of DraconianA's One Minute Melees. Description If there's one genre indie game devs like to go back to again and again, it's good ol' side scrolling platformers. What would happen when Shovel Knight takes on Shantae? Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!! Go! (Cue Character Select Remix; 0:00-0:18) Player 1 Chooses Shovel Knight. Player 2 moves from Kratos to Ragna, Sol, Predator, Fei Long, and finally to Shantae. Ready? Yes. (Character Select Remix fades out.) Fight Who do you want to win? Yacht Club Wayforward (Cue Strike the Earth!; 1:54-2:05) On a grassy plain, a blue-armored figure runs past some jewels, picking them up. This is Shovel Knight, on his way to the Tower of Fate. He drops his shovel down on a huge bug, destroying it, before continuing forward, just to halt himself when he notices a bundle of purple hair. (Silence) Shovel Knight proceeds to do what he always does when he finds something unknown to him: strike it with his shovel. Before he could make contact, however, the figure jumps up and turns around, revealing herself to not be some bundle of hair, but rather Shantae, the Half-Genie Hero. Shovel Knight is appropriately shocked by this. “Blimey! What is a fair maiden like you doing this far out… and why is you hair gigantic?!” Shantae facepalms. “Depends, why did you feel that a proper introduction when you meet a stranger is to try to attack them? In all seriousness though, I'm here because of some Enchantress who-” Before Shantae could finish her sentence, Shovel Knight speaks up, “So, you're with The Enchantress!” “Wha- No! I'm here to sto-” “Too late to go back and lie! I see now what must be done!” Shovel Knight runs forward as Shantae rolls her eyes before getting into a fighting stance. (Cue The Rival; 0:00-0:02) Can't back down now! Fight!!! (The Rival; 0:02-1:02) 60 Shantae rolls to the side as Shovel Knight drops down with his shovel, letting her knock him to the side with her hair. Shovel Knight, only slightly baffled by the attack, uses the Flying Dagger to reach Shantae again before scooping her up into the air, following with a trio of Dust Knuckle punches before finishing the combo with a downwards slam. 56 Shantae skids on the ground on her back for a second before Shovel Knight comes back to her. He takes a swipe, but Shantae jumps over him before kicking him in the back, sending him away. He gets up, but gets hit by a fireball immediately. Shantae sends out three fireballs at once, which Shovel Knight hits one to pass through and get in close. Upon landing, Shovel Knight whacks Shantae a few times before lifting her up and over in one scoop. 50 Shovel Knight turns around and swings downwards, but Shantae flip kicks Shovel Knight further away. Shovel Knight lands and dashes forward, spotting Shantae dance. Thinking it is just a taunting gesture, Shovel Knight winds his shovel up and swings. Right as he does however, Shantae turns into an elephant, one that easily tanks the swing. Shantae uses her trunk to grab Shovel Knight and slam him into the ground thrice, following up by sticking him into the ground, jumping up, and slamming down. 43 Shantae turns back to normal form, just to see Shovel Knight still standing, all thanks to the Phase Locket’s invulnerative abilities. The Locket runs out as Shovel Knight jumps up and spikes down with his shovel, but Shantae dodges to the side. She then smacks Shovel Knight four times with her hair before going in for a sweeping kick. As Shovel Knight is about to fall on his back, Shantae kicks him away. 36 Shovel Knight gets right up, but Shantae, now a monkey, rams right into his helm. Shovel Knight flies backwards, quickly stopping himself by sticking his shovel into the ground and flipping back forward. Shantae jumps up over Shovel Knight before slamming Shovel Knight in the back, turning back to normal form, and firing three fireballs in a row. 33 Shovel Knight skids on the ground and turns back around. Shantae runs forward as Shovel Knight throws down the Mobile Gear and hops on it. Shantae stops at a dime, but is unable to avoid the shovel, which holds her in place and scrapes her onto the ground. Shovel Knight begins to beat Shantae onto the ground rapidly until the Mobile Gear stops and disappears. 25 Shantae leaps up into the air, but Shovel Knight throws an anchor towards the Half-Genie. Shantae, however, grabs the anchor in midair and throws it back at the shovelrous Knight. The anchor makes contact, stunning Shovel Knight for just enough to be able to bash him again with her hair, knocking him away. 18 With Shovel Knight at the other side of the battlefield, Shantae consumes an orange, reviving herself. Shovel Knight, on the other side of the battlefield, drinks some Ichor (pronounced eye-core), reviving himself as well. The two charge forward once more at each other, with Shovel Knight pulling out the flame wand as Shantae prepares a volley of fireballs… Just for the flame wand to be the only one to work. 12 With seemingly no magic left for Santae at the moment, she takes out a cutlass and jumps over the flame blast. Shovel Knight and Shantae clash for a few times, but Shovel Knight quickly comes out on top and disarms Shantae before flipping her up into the air. 6'' In midair, Shovel Knight punches Shantae five times with the Dust Knuckles, followed by a huge shovel slash that sends Shantae back onto the ground, causing her to bounce back up. ''1 Shovel Knight drops with his shovel onto Shantae, blowing all the wind out of her. K.O.! Shovel Knight lands, with Shantae dropping behind him slowly. (Cue For Shovelry!) Shovel Knight stands with his shovel held high. (Silence) Shantae gets back up, not too happy, to say the least. “For the last time, I’m not with The Enchantress! I’m here to STOP The Enchantress!” Shovel Knight is, of course, in shock. “So, when I fighting you, I was just keeping myself from proceeding with my quest, all for nothing! I’ve got to go! Sorry for that!" Shovel Knight runs off, but Shantae follows from behind. “Wait up! We could do so well as a team!” Shovel Knight runs off faster, a twinge of guilt coming over him. Shantae stops as Shovel Knight runs too far into the distance, wondering how what she said offended him. Results (Cue Reprise) This melee's winner is... Shovel Knight!Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Yacht Club Games vs. Wayforward themed One Minute Melee Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:2018 Category:Magic Battles Category:Magic Melee Category:One Minute Melees with Music